The number of people who depend upon a wheelchair for mobility increases as medical science continues progress in the treatment of the elderly and the disabled. Currently available wheelchairs are lightweight and easily maneuvered, allowing users to remain more active and to participate in more activities than would be possible without relatively recent advancements in wheelchair design. Additionally, the transportation of wheelchairs has been facilitated by constructing some models to collapse (fold) horizontally to the center of the wheelchair.
It is sometimes desirable to attach auxiliary equipment to a wheelchair. For example, a hand cycle may be attached for purposes of exercise or for purposes of providing an alternative to the traditional pushrim propulsion for driving the wheelchair. Motorized auxiliary equipment is another option. A third possibility for auxiliary equipment which is used in managing movement of the wheelchair is a towing device for linking the wheelchair to another vehicle or device, such as a towing device for connection to a bicycle to be driven by another person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,548 to Zirrilo describes a wheelchair auxiliary drive assembly that includes a hand crank. The assembly may be mounted to a wheelchair using telescopically constructed rods. For many wheelchairs, a pair of relatively small front wheels extend from upright tubular frame members to support the forward portion of the wheelchair. The device described in Zirrilo utilizes these upright frame members for mounting the auxiliary equipment. Two telescoping assemblies extend horizontally between the two upright frame members. Each telescoping assembly includes a C-shaped clamp at each end. When the telescoping assemblies are locked at the appropriate length, the C-shaped clamps apply force to the two upright frame members of the wheelchair to fix the various components in position. Then, main posts extend outwardly from the center of the wheelchair to the equipment that includes the hand crank. While the mounting assembly of Zirrilo works well for its intended purpose, one concern is that the center mounting of the auxiliary equipment prevents any collapsible wheelchair from being folded without first removing the mounting assembly.
The traditional center mounting of auxiliary equipment to a wheelchair is also used for systems sold under the trademark “SPEEDY” by Bromakin Wheelchairs. While there are limitations on the configuration of the wheelchair frame to which the mounting assembly may be readily added, there is flexibility in the sophistication of the equipment being added by use of the mounting assembly. However, when the equipment is mounted to a wheelchair frame that is designed to collapse for easy transportation or storage, the auxiliary equipment prevents the chair from being collapsed unless removed.
Increased flexibility in mounting auxiliary equipment, such as a hand cycle, to a wheelchair is provided using the system of R&E Stricker GmbH. A mounting bar is connected to the steering column of the hand cycle, with a pair of attachment arms being pivotally connected at opposite ends of the mounting bar. The two pivotal connections permit adjustments on the basis of wheelchair width.
While significant advancements have been made in the area of increasing alternatives for persons confined to a wheelchair, further advancements are sought. A mounting assembly for attaching auxiliary equipment to a wheelchair should be easily adjusted to accommodate fit to a wide variety of wheelchair designs, should be lightweight, and should not require sacrifices of conveniences designed within the wheelchair to which the auxiliary equipment is mounted.